Something About You
by infinityandbeyond8
Summary: Ally has no interest in Austin what so ever, he's popular but also a player. As days and months pass she realizes she may have feelings for him. But on the other hand, will Austin? CREDITS; The person who owns the image
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story on ! I hope you enjoy my story, it's a bit boring in the beginning but I promise that I won't dissapoint you(hopefully)! I may not be able to update that frequently but stay tuned!**

chapter 1

* * *

Ally's POV :

There's six more minutes before the bell rings to start off the day. I rush to my locker, to grab some books and of course my songbook. I hear a familiar voice calling my name. Of course it was no one other than Trish, my best friend.

"Hey Ally!" she says. She looks gorgeous with her shoulder-long frizzy hair, bright red blazer, and black jeans. My thoughts stop when I see her without her books.

"Hey Trish, where are your books?"

"It's in my locker, I just didn't have a chance to get it yet." I guess Trish never really cared much about school, that's one thing that we're complete opposites of. I love school while she doesn't.

"So do you wanna hang out afterschool? I ask.

"Sure come to my house at like 4:15 P.M. See you at lunch bye" She leaves, and I'm guessing she was getting her books.

I nod but I don't think she could see it. I lock my locker and turn around, the first thing I see is the 'popular group.' As they walk, the students step behind so that they have a clear hallway to walk on. Imagine models going down a runway and the audience is puppy-dog eyeing them. The girls go crazy over Austin Moon, also in the group is Dez, Dallas, Meghan, Brooke and Cassidy. There are rumours saying that Austin and Cassidy dated before but shortly broke up saying that it didn't work out. I guess they maintained friends.

I never really found Austin attractive, or it's probably because I've never looked straight into his eyes. If you were to ask me to describe him in one word it'd be player. He can't stick with one girl for a _week!_ People used to be so nosy, now they don't care at all.

The bell rang and I lost track of time, I can't be late for class. Even one minute! I want to keep my perfect attendance record. I quickly run to the second floor for Math, then I have Physics next period. It was quite boring but to pass, I need to have all ears. I jot down notes while the teacher bores the whole class. When the bell rings for second period, all the students quickly leave, I guess they got bored out. Some of them were also taking a nap!

I really liked Physics because Dallas sits right next to me. The bad thing about it is that I'm so scared to talk to him. He's cute, sweet and charming unlike Austin... I do admit I have a small crush on him... Or you can say a big crush. Well half of my songbook is about him.

* * *

When it's finally after school, I try to find Trish. It's hard because there's so much people in the halls. I decide to just meet her at her house like planned. As I go outside, I see Austin in front of me walking home as well. I didn't know if I should say hi, but if I didn't it'd be kind of rude. I build up the courage and finally say it.

"Uhm, hey." I said quietly.

"You talking to me?" He turns around and asks.

"Yeah I thought it'd be rude if I didn't, you know. Say hi." I hear him whisper _"stupid"_ and I get kind of mad.

"I'm not stupid, I have an 87 average!" I answer back.

He ignores me and keeps on walking. It looked like I was following him though. I finally reach Trish's house but I wanted to see where he was going so I started staring at him on Trish's driveway. He finally stops walking and enters a house. I realize that he lives one house away from me. I freeze for a minute not knowing this my whole life of living on this street, which is pretty stupid. But for a.. I guess you can call him my 'enemy' living near you, it'd be quite awkward.

Trish scares me from behind and I jump a bit, we walk into her house. It was about 9 o' clock I leave her house, her mom makes the best dinners! We had a fun time just gossiping and doing homework (well only me). I told Trish she didn't need to walk me home because it's just a 3 minute walk, she nods and we say our goodbyes.

* * *

I'm all alone because dad has to work. I think about Austin. Austin, Austin, Austin. I force myself to stop thinking about him but I just can't. When he turned around, something about his _eyes_ make me want to melt. They looked so gorgeous. I wanted to see them again. I snap back into reality thinking of what I just said. I shiver a bit and make myself a hot chocolate. I open up a fresh page in my songbook.

Dear Songbook,

Today went pretty smooth, nothing really surprising or anything. Except for the fact that Austin lives one house away from me. Something about his eyes just make me inspired by this song. And BTW I was wrong about the unattractive thing. His eyes are the only attractive thing on his body.

_When I look into your eyes_  
_All I see is a gorgeous brown_  
_But something tells me that your bad_  
_So I should stay away from you_

Love,  
Ally Dawson

That was all I could of think of, I was a bit too tired to think of more. I sip my hot chocolate while cuddling up with a book.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter/episode is a bit too short. I honestly find it boring, and I didn't know if I should of uploaded it or not. This week has been a little busy or you can say just my laziness took over me! I hope you enjoy :/**

chapter 2.

* * *

Ally's POV :

Dear Songbook,

Days have passed ever since I talked to Austin it was almost like I never talked to him. I forgot about his eyes and everything about him. The only time I would think about it was at third period for Home Ec. It wasn't like "oh my god his eyes, oh my god its Austin!" it was just a little think, just really little. Besides he's dating some girl.

It was pretty fun during Home Ec. we learned how to cook some simple dinners, it was really delicious! I have lunch fourth period with him but we hardly talk because we sit at different tables. Other than that I have nothing to say.

Love,  
Ally Dawson

P.S. Dallas is so cute when he studies!

* * *

Austin's POV:

I walk through the halls looking for Kayla, my girlfriend. Smokin' hot, nice figure, and the kisses she gives me. I finally see her beside her locker. A few meters away from her, I see that girl who talked to me the other day while walking. Her name is... Ally I think? I heard her name a couple times during Home Ec.

"Hey babe" I say. Kayla didn't say anything she just turned and kissed me.

We shortly got in trouble by the principle for PDA. I didn't care much, all we got was detention afterschool, more time with Kayla. We left the principles office sharing one more long kiss and she goes to her third period class. I decided not to ditch for the whole week, only because of the food we get to make. I'm late 10 minutes but you wouldn't expect me to care. I come when I want to. The class is making pancakes from scratch. I just absolutly love pancakes, so I decided to join. Since I was late, I had to be partners with 'Ally', she didn't talk as much so I decided to start the convo.

"Do you like pancakes?"

She didn't say anything, instead she gave me a nod.

* * *

Ally's POV:

Right about now, he talked to me! I was too scared to say anything so all I did was nod. I wish I said something... I tried to avoid eye contact with him because I know I would freeze and not move. Our pancakes turned out pretty nice. I only ate one but gave the rest to him. He ate them all pretty fast, he's either a fast eater or he just really loves pancakes.

When the period ends, it's time for lunch. I eat lunch alone because Trish has her lunch third period. I find a spot and eat my lunch peacefully. I'm the only one sitting here, but I guess I'm used to it. I have chicken noodle soup today, because I'm coming down with a little cold. As I sip, I look around the cafeteria, all I see is a line up for cafeteria food. I don't get why people would stand in a line for bad food, and also food that we don't know what it's made of.

"Mind if I sit here?" A voice asks.

I look up and notice it's Dallas, I started to choke on my soup and said yes.

"So how was school so far?" He asks.

"It.. It was good, we made pancakes at Home Ec." I replied

I didn't know why he was actually talking to me, it was actually really.. enjoying. We talked about school (of course) and I didn't really feel uncomfortable around him anymore. You can say we're kind of friends... I was too scared to ask him if we were because it would be really awkward. Just thinking about it in my head saying, "are we friends?" sounds a bit too desperate.

"So.. Do you like want to date?" He asks.

I freeze for a moment. Not knowing what to do or say, or if he was joking or not.

"Are you kidding around with me?" I ask.

"No, why would I joke about this kind of stuff? Ally so do you want to?"

I think about it for a little bit. I gulp and answer him.

"I.."


	3. Chapter 3

**As I said, this story will get interesting, but for now, I have no idea. I don't really have an idea on where I'm taking this story for now. I've got some ideas down but still figuring out what to do. For now, I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the reviews, favourites, and follows I actually really appreciate it!**

******You can check out my friend's story too. She's _iwuvhopex3 _and her story is a parody of How I Met You, it's not a comedy, but it's a drama/love kind of story! You can also find her on youtube, her username is AlisonAqua.**

chapter 3

* * *

Ally's POV:

"I would love to." I say proudly.

I saw him smile, and he stood up to give me a hug. It felt so warm when he hugged me. We chatted for the whole lunch period, I could tell that the whole cafeteria was looking at us. I could hear whispers like, "Why is Dallas with her?" and "Are they dating?" When I talk to Dallas, I can't help but stop smiling. I love his eyes, I don't know if it can be compared with Austin though...

Dallas walked me home afterschool and gave me a little peck on the cheek when we reached my house. The first thing I did when I got in was take off my backpack. I made myself hot chocolate because I was so cold. Winter Break is coming soon and I'm looking forward, I really want to spend Christmas with Dallas. I got a text from Trish telling me to open the door. Apparently she was outside my door waiting for me to explain what happened with me and Dallas. I let her in and also made her some hot chocolate.

"So tell me? What happened! And remember I want details!" Trish said.

"Well I was in the cafeteria, sitting all by myself drinking chicken noodle soup. and Dallas came and asked if he could sit with me. He asked how was school, and then he just asked if we wanted to date. Simple as that!"

"You guys are going to be the cutest couple!" She replies.

"If we make it through.." I think about it. I don't want my heart to be broken.. But Dallas wouldn't do that would he?

I start to cough a bit.

"You okay?" Trish asks.

"Yeah I am, just a little cold that's all" I reply.

Turns out it wasn't little because the next day I was way too sick to go to school. Dallas texted me a couple times saying to get well soon, and that he misses me a whole lot.

* * *

Austin's POV:

The hall was pretty crowded, but I notice Kayla. She wasn't alone... She was kissing some dude. I felt betrayed, but not 100%. She was just another girl.

Days past, Dallas and Ally are getting close. I don't mind that they're going out. It won't end well anyways. I decided to talk to her in Home Ec.

"Hey Ally"

"Oh hey Austin." She replies

"So things are getting serious with you and Dallas isn't it? I say

"Not really..." I could see her blush.

"Do you really like him?" I ask.

"Well if I didn't why would I be going out with him?" She gives me a smile.

We go back to the lesson and then the period ended. Pretty quick though. We made cream of mushroom soup from scratch, it was a bit too... unflavoured. I guess it was my fault for not adding a bit more pepper.

Tomorrow is the start of Christmas Break. I'm pretty excited knowing that there's no school for a week and I can actually stay at home then wandering the halls at school ditching classes.

* * *

Ally's POV:

Afterschool was going to be my very first date with Dallas. I was quite nervous but I knew it was going to be okay. We went to a bowling alley it was quite fun. At first I was pretty bad, the ball would roll to the sides and I wouldn't knock any pins. But luckily I had Dallas because he helped told me what was wrong. He was behind me, holding my hands, while my hand was holding a bowling ball. It reminded me of those movies, where the boy would be behind the girl guiding her, and the girl would be so happy that she wouldn't want him to let go. That was my feeling. I didn't want him to leave.

After bowling we ordered milkshakes and some fries. It was REALLY good, I was trying to control myself from eating like a pig. Luckily I didn't because it'd be SO embarrassing.

* * *

Austin's POV:

The start of Christmas Break, I already planned what I would be doing. Sleeping, eating, and more sleeping. I decided to go do a LITTLE bit of Christmas shopping for my 'friends.' I call them my 'friends' but honestly, they're not. They treat my like garbage, I do the same. The whole group is just... Rude and heartless. They influenced me to change..

I don't want to be like them..

The only person I like in the group is Dez. He's my bestfriend, he understands me, and is always on my side. I guess if I did ditch the group I would still have him.

I brushed my teeth and called up Dez to see if he wanted to get some breakfast with me. He picked up shortly after two rings.

"Hey Dez, do you want to grab some breakfast with me?"

"Sure, where to?" He asks.

"How about that new cafe? I think it's called Cerby's Cafe" I suggest.

"See you at 11!"

The conversation stops and I get ready. It was 10:50 A.M. when I left the house. I start walking on the streets (because I can't drive YET!) and I see Ally walking out of her house. She's all dressed nicely with her winter gear on. I can tell she probably has another date with Dallas, she would never dress up that nicely for casual wear. I say hi to her and she waves back. she stands in the cold weather waiting for Dallas.

When I reach Cerby's Cafe, it was already 11:30 A.M. Dez was already waiting at a table, looking a bit mad.

"Where were you!" He asks.

"I was walking here."

"Well let's order cause I'm getting hungry" He says

I ordered pancakes with syrup, some lemon tea, and a ham sandwich while Dez ordered French toast, and a bacon-egg sandwich. It was quite delicious, I ate some of his French toast and he ate some of my pancakes. We went straight to the mall after that, so I decided this was my time to get presents. I got a little A necklace for Ally. I thought it would cheer her up a bit after Dall- .. nevermind. Then Dez and I walked our separate ways to get presents for each other. I got him a gift card to 'Meatball Sam' I thought he might like it, especially the Meatball part. Then I went to get a phone case for Brooke, Meghan and Cassidy. I didn't care if they didn't like it, I just ran out of gift ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**READ PLEASE: So I just had a dumb moment right now, and forever. I KNEW that Austin and Ally took place in Miami and I KNEW that Miami didn't have snow (well they don't have it, or its unlikely). I totally forgot about it while writing both stories but I can't change the plot because I know some people would be confused. I want you to just pretend there's winter in Miami, sorry for the mistake!**

* * *

chapter 4

Ally's POV:

Dear Songbook,

I can't help but feel so in love with Dallas. Every thing he does makes me love him a bit more. I've been writing way too much songs about him! But I guess that's what happens when you find a person you love.

I love you to pieces  
All I wanna do is hold you tight  
Never let you go, cause if I do I'll miss you  
The long warm hugs on my driveway  
You always kiss me on my forehead.

Love,  
Ally Dawson.

I put my songbook away, and then changed into some clothes.

* * *

Trish asked me to go to the mall with her because we haven't been hanging out as much ever since I started dating Dallas. We met up in the food court and got some frozen yogurt. It was so delicious! It didn't make much sense since it was cold outside and it'd be better if we were eating something warm and soothing. We start walking and finding stores to go into.

"Oh Dallas texted me!" I say happily

"Ally, come on we're shopping. Why don't we have some fun and not use phones for a day?" She replies.

"But this is important! He's my boyfriend I can't ignore him."

".. Ugh Ally, you changed! You've never been so into your phone before, I want to see the old Ally! The one that has all the books in her hand, not your phone!" She replies

"Well the old Ally didn't have a boyfriend, but the new one does, and he makes me happy! Don't you want your bestfriend to be happy? You're so selfish!" I reply getting a bit mad.

We were silent. There was no more conversation after what I said. The only things we said to each other were, do you like this shirt? do you want this? That was it. I went home wanting to cry. I can't believe I said that. I didn't want her to feel bad, but it was also true.. A true friend would be happy for me.

* * *

The next day I had a date with Dallas, he picked me up for lunch. We ate at a diner. Hamburgers, milkshakes, hot dogs it was love! The milkshakes weren't that good as the ones I had at the bowling alley. We were eating in peace. Dallas wasn't talking, he was kind of sad.

"Table for one please!" Someone says.

He caught my attention, the voice sounded familiar, I looked up at the door and saw Austin Moon standing there! Did Dallas tell him to come or something? I wanted him to leave, he was ruining our date! But wait, if he was going to interrupt our date, why would he ask for a table. Then I realized he wasn't. Probably just grabbing a quick bite. Dallas finally spoke. He talked really quietly.

"So.. I don't think it will work out." He said.

"What do you mean?" I'm confused. Like did he mean homework? Or us. It didn't make sense because just yesterday we were fine.

"I can't be with you..."

"We were fine yesterday what are you talking about?" I answer. I was about to cry. I swear there was a tear coming down.

"This relationship, was never real."

* * *

I start running out of the diner, I hated him so badly. I can't believe... I can't believe I yelled at Trish, when she was right. She should be yelling at me! Why must I be so stupid. I knew it was too good to be true, I mean he never talks to me and randomly asks me out one day?! I don't know where to go. I decided to sit on a park bench because no one was there. I must've cried for 2 minutes until someone came up in front of me.

"Tissue?"

I look up, and I see no one other than Austin.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"You know what happened?" I ask.

"Yeah. He broke up with you." He said.

"Did he tell you or did you hear it yourself?" I asked him again.

"I knew that it was going to happen."

I wiped my eyes, and looked at him again.

"What did you say...?" I wanted him to say it again. This time, so I could hear clearly.

"I knew he was going to break up with you"


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like I'm on a roll! I uploaded and wrote a few chapters the past two days. That's like a good process. I think I'm going to stop uploading it day by day for now. So just a reminder, pretend there's cold weather and snow in Miami for winter, thanks!**

* * *

chapter 5

Austin's POV:

She stared at me, not in a good way but in a bad way.

"Why.. I know we aren't that close, but why..?" She says.

I could tell by her voice that she was about to cry again, but instead she ran away from me. I wanted to chase after her but decided that she should have some alone time. She was right, I should have told her earlier, but would she even believe me if I told her?

* * *

Ally's POV:

A week passes by, and I'm no longer heartbroken. I may have been on the first 4 days but after 3 days I was over him. The only thing I was curious about was why he broke up with me. I was thinking of meeting up with Austin to ask him but it would feel like I was using him. I think I'll just wait for him to tell me himself. I made up with Trish, she forgave me pretty quick and also lent a shoulder to cry on.

Christmas has passed a few days ago. It was an amazing time, it may not have been the best but it won't be forgotten. I went over to my aunt and uncles house. They had a very beautiful Christmas tree, filled with ornaments, pictures, bells and ribbons. There were many presents under the tree and the lights were opened, shining bright. The meal was fantastic, meat, shrimp, some steamed carrots and veggies, mashed potato and gravy, and much much more! For dessert, there was fruit cake, cupcakes, and also small container sized puddings. After the whole meal we waited a while before opening presents. One by one we shared presents and it was very enjoyable to watch.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I never had a chance to give Ally her Christmas present. I thought of throwing it away, but I feel like I should give it to her. I decided to take a trip to her house after I ate dinner.

I walk in the dark, the snow on the ground is beautifully white. I ring her doorbell and wait. She opens it up with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand.

"Austin what are you doing here?" She asks.

"Just checking on you, Merry Christmas! Even though it's a bit late" I say

"Come on in" She tells me.

It's warm in her house, probably because of the fireplace that's open. We walk upstairs to her room and we sit on her sofa.

"I like your room" I say.

Alls he said was thanks. I didn't know what to say next... It felt pretty awkward.

"Before I give you something.. I want to tell you why Dallas broke up with you.." I tell her.

She nods, and I continue.

"I was going to tell you this earlier but I just thought you wouldn't believe me or anything." I say this before I tell her.

"I'm not mad at you" She says.

"So in the cafeteria where Dallas asked you out, we were actually playing truth or dare. Brooke knew that you had feelings for Dallas so she decided to play with them. She told Dallas to ask you out, and then dump you whenever he wants to.

* * *

Ally's POV:

It hurts so much to hear the truth, I felt like crying but I didn't want to look weak in front of Austin so I held it in.

"I'm okay, I don't mind. I got over him anyways." I say

"You sure?" He asks again

"Yes." I say. I'm proud I said it. Now that I think about it, I no longer feel like crying.

"I got you something before he broke up with you though." He says

I ask him what it was and he told me to close my eyes. I close them and he walks behind me and puts something around my neck. I open my eyes and it was a necklace. It had the monogram A on it. I smile.

"Is it A as in Austin or A as in Ally?" I giggle a bit.

"A as in the both of us. It can be Austin and Ally." He smiles.

He leaves shortly after he gives me the necklace. Before he left I gave him a thank you, and a kiss on the cheek. He smiles and says goodnight. When I close the door, I realized that I just kissed Austin Moon.

* * *

I sit on my bed, I can't stop smiling. This was a good time to write in my songbook.

Dear Songbook,

I just felt like recapping some memories. Remember the very first time I talked to Austin? I said hi. He called me stupid, and then I stared into his eyes and they were just so eye-catching. Gorgeous, beautiful, perfect brown tone. Now I just sound weird. Anyways. It turned from not knowing him at all, to... Friends I guess. I should give him a present since he gave me one, but I don't know what to get him. I don't know a lot about him... I know he likes pancakes. Maybe a guitar will do? Or a watch..? That isn't the point really right now. I find that Austin isn't that bad. Plus he hasn't been dating for a while after he broke up with Kayla. Do you think he's a good person? I feel like when I talk to him he reveals the real him, but when he's with his friends he isn't... Or is it just me thinking?

When I'm with you  
You reveal your true self  
I want you to stay like this  
Don't leave me,  
Cause I won't

Love,  
Ally Dawson


End file.
